ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (NYAV Cast)
Danny Phantom is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. It was produced by Billionfold Studios and distributed by Nelvana, a Canadian animation company, and Paramount Television. The series follows a teenage boy who, after an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the "Ghost Zone", becomes a human-ghost hybrid and takes on the task of saving his town (and the world) from subsequent ghost attacks using an evolving variety of supernatural powers. He is aided in his quest by his two best friends, and later, his older sister, who for most of the series' run are among the only people who know of his double life. The series premiered on April 3, 2004, its first episode airing after the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards, and ended on August 24, 2007, totalling 53 episodes over three seasons. Danny Phantom has received critical and audience acclaim, with praise primarily directed at its ensemble cast and comic book-influenced themes and storyline. Hartman himself has noted that the series is arguably his most popular and acclaimed work, despite its relatively short production life compared to The Fairly OddParents.1 Danny Phantom has spawned video games, home video releases, as well as toys and various other merchandise. Cast * Christopher C. Adams/Clay Adams - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Temporary), Additional voices * Jason Griffith - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Emily Jenness - Sam Manson, additional voices * Mike Liscio - Tucker Foley, additional voices * Ben Diskin - Tucker Foley (Temporary), additional voices * Rebecca Soler - Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, additional voices * Karen Neill - Maddie Fenton, additional voices * Pete Zarustica - Jack Fenton, Box Ghost, additional voices * Marc Thompson - Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, additional voices * Billy Bob Thompson - Mr. Lancer, Additional voices * Veronica Taylor - Star, additional voices * Jake Paque - Dan Phantom, additional voices * Kate Bristol - Ember McLain, additional voices * Eileen Stevens - Paulina, Box Lunch, Aunt Alicia, additional voices * Dan Green - Skulker, additional voices * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld - Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom, additional voices * Cristina Vee - Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom (Temporary), additional voices * Andrew Paull - Johnny 13, additional voices * Megan Hollingshead - Kitty, Additional voices * Samara Naeymi - Additional voices * Tara Jayne - additional voices * Graham Halstead - Additional voices * Sebastian Arcelus - Technus, additional voices * Gary Mack - Dash Baxter, additional voices * Rachael Lillis - additional voices * Greg Abbey - Additional voices * Eric Stuart - Additional voices * Michael Sinterniklaas - Additional voices * Darren Dunstan - Additional voices * Haven Paschall - Additional voices * Marc Diraison - Additional voices * Stuart Zagnit - Additional voices * Lisa Adams - Additional voices * Lisa Ortiz - Additional voices * Suzy Myers - Additional voices * Ted Lewis - Additional voices * David Willis - Additional voices * Kathleen Delaney - Additional voices * Lee Quick - Additional voices * Nick Stellate - Additional voices * Mike Pollock - Additional voices * Michael Alston Baley - Additional voices * Wayne Grayson - Additional voices * Carol Jacobanis - Additional voices * Scottie Ray - Additional voices * Anthony Salerno - Additional voices * Rodger Parsons - Additional voices * Eli James - Additional voices * Saskia Maarleveld - Additional voices * Andi Whaley - Additional voices * Keith Silverstein - Clockwork, additional voices Crew * Executive Producers: Norman J. Grossfeld, Steve Marmel, Marty Isenberg * Script Adaptation: Marc Diraison, Kathy Borland, Mark Ryan, Crispin Freeman, Michael Haigney, Steve Marmel * Voice Directors: Marc Diraison, Jim Malone, Eric Stuart, Jason Bergenfeld, Anthony Salerno, Ezra Weisz * Theme song: Danny Phantom Theme (Performed by John Siegler and Shawn Conrad) Category:Danny Phantom Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:4K Media Inc. Category:NYAV Post